Naruto: Spartan Chronicles
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: The Shinobi world has been plagued by centuries of warfare, with thousands of lives being lost for little to no real change or peace in sight...but what if another warrior were to arrive, and shake the world of the Ninja to its core: A Spartan veteran of one war for humanity's survival must now fight to save another from the clutches of the Akatsuki. SpartanXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Spartan Chronicles**_

 **What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you yet another Crossover Fanfiction story. This time, and I'm certain that many of you will think "Oh come on! Another Naruto Crossover?", and yes, this is my first attempt of writing a Naruto-Halo fanfiction. This time, while Naruto will be the main character, my OC Spartan – the same one from my Sekirei Legends story – will also take on a key role in this story.**

 **Just like in SL, my Spartan will be transported to another world by an unknown Forerunner mechanism, only this time something, or rather someone, will be directly responsible for this occurrence.**

 **Fair warning, this will be a harem story like my SL fanfiction, so this may not be suitable for a younger audience.**

 **I will be listing a few certain Shinobi women that I will match up with my Spartan down at the bottom of this chapter and will be listing possible options for future chapters.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

' _Thought'_

' _Past-tense'_

" _Radio/Comlink/Artificial Intelligence (AI) speech"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **My Spartan IV's (Spartan-208) Armor:**

 **First Color:** _Blue_

 **Second Color:** _Red_

 **Helmet:** _Warrior_

 **Visor:** _Recruit (Blue)_

 **Chest:** _Mk VI_

 **Shoulders:** _Ricochet_

 **Legs:** _Prefect_

 **Forearms:** _Prefect_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **{Chapter 1: The Summoning)**_

 _ **Unknown Forerunner Shield Planet, Sigma Leo System**_

 _ **Early-Afternoon, May 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2554**_

Spartan-208 Lieutenant Colonel 'Michael' gazed around the vast chamber as the gathered scientists and analysts moved and paced between the large pieces of equipment needed to monitor and analyse the still active Forerunner-built ruins.

Having only been discovered a few weeks before, the ruins were still undergoing observation while being excavated at the same time. As of yet only the South and Western portion of the chamber had been unearthed, while the remaining area was still buried in layers of stone and rubble. The only objects not having been uncovered from the ruins were the pieces of UNSC civilian/military mining equipment and several crates and storage boxes needed for storing any pieces of technology found throughout the ruins.

And the Spartan was currently holding a steady vigil next to one of the weaponry/ammunition canisters, ready to intercept any form of danger aimed towards the analysts and archaeologists around him.

Michael was the lone Spartan-IV Super-Soldier currently assigned to the UNSC Cruiser _Vimy Ridge_ , one of the new Forerunner-tech upgradedships built in the months following the end of the Human Covenant War. Besides its purpose as an all-out warfare naval vessel, it was also designed to provide close range fire support for military and civilian operations – particularly the numerous excavations of Forerunner ruins and structures – throughout the Sigma Leo system.

Barely a month before, the Office of Naval Intelligence had reported the discovery of a new Forerunner Shield Planet, just on the outskirts of the Sigma Leo System. Eager to attain its technological secrets, a research team had recently been sent a week earlier under direct orders from ONI's top brass.

However, with the increase of Covenant-Loyalist activity in the surrounding systems during the last few months, the UNSC Admirals were anxious that an attack on said research operation was inevitable. As such, the _Vimy Ridge_ was despatched to deliver supplies and provide close-range naval support for the excavation team.

And in addition to the lone Spartan super-soldier, the UNSC High Command had supplemented a platoon of UNSC Marines with a squad of sixteen M12 Warthogs, eight M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tanks and a flight of AH-14 Hornet gunships in the event of a Covenant Loyalist assault of the shield moon.

After confirming the absence of any potential threat to the scientists, Michael busied himself by inspecting his armor and equipment. Reaching up, he de-polarised and removed his Warrior-type helmet's visor, revealing to anyone who happened to be looking a Greek-Caucasian face with stark blue eyes, dirty brown hair and a light goatee, with a faded scar over his right eye. Said eyes examined his helmet's exterior for any sort of debris of damage said piece of armor may have received. Finding none he placed it back on his head and activated its heads-up display, checking to see if any of the sensors and electronics were in need of maintenance.

Once he was satisfied that his helmet's systems were functioning properly, he leaned over to inspect his blue Prefect style chest-plate armor, while examining his red-streaked Defender leg and wrist/shoulder armor in the process.

Like with his helmet, he checked that every piece was properly connected and functional; thankfully, after months of painstaking research and development, the new Mk–X armor had been designed so that he could easily dis/re-assemble it himself if the standard assembly equipment was unavailable. This feature came in handy whenever he was assigned to undercover observatory/recon missions behind enemy lines or while scoping out suspected insurgent hideouts.

Also, it would've been difficult to maintain a low profile in public while walking in a super-advanced suit of armor that matched the strength and power of a miniaturized tank.

In addition to his new armor, Michael was equipped with several prototype-gadgets that, even I the 26th Century, were heralded as tools out of science fiction. Some of the newest additions to his armor included the prototype Mk-XVB Molecular Distortion 'Phase-Shift'* Gauntlet currently attached to his right wrist; a new Plasma/Hard Light _Hoplon_ Shield attached to his left arm; and an Omni-Purpose Nanotech Medical Monitor (OPNM) stored away in his personal storage knapsack attached to his waist.

Throughout the past year the UNSC had begun developing and experimenting with new Forerunner/Covenant-based tools and equipment for military-secret service agents – primarily the Spartan-IV and ONISPECOPS units – to test out in the field. Unfortunately, with the UNSC still recovering from its near ultimate defeat at the hands of the Covenant back in early 2553, these gadgets were few in between and only reserved for high ranking officers of the involved military divisions.

And as a veteran of the Gracemarian Insurrection Wars during the late 2540's/early 2550's, the Covenant invasion of Gracemaria in August, 2551, and a participant of the valiant defence of the Canadian-Pacific Coast during the Battle for Earth in November, 2552, Michael was one of those few to receive some of these gadgets.

Satisfied that his armor and equipment were in perfect order, he decided to inspect his weaponry ammunition; whenever going into an unknown landscape, his policy was to be ready for anything and not have to be, than not do so and pay the consequences.

First off was his special order Predator (PDR) skin MA5E Assault Rifle: Upgraded from the standard MA5C, the PDR was equipped with a new scoped targeting system, similar to those of the famed BR-55 Battle Rifle, allowing him for better long-range accuracy against moving targets. In addition, the PDR-AR weapon structure itself was lighter than the standard AR – despite using the same 32-round ammo clip as the latter – providing a better weight-to-firing ratio in combat.

Once his PDR-AR was secure on his back, he pulled forward his specialized issue PDR skin M45E Shotgun, loading six 8-Gauge shells and pumping the auto-reload mechanism. An upgraded version of the venerable M45 Shotgun from the Human-Covenant War, the M45E had been developed specifically for special-ops military personal, including the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) Corps and the slowly emerging Spartan-IV program. The M45E was designed with a faster reload rate than the older models, and its barrel had been crafted for better accuracy at an additional three meter range against heavily armored targets. Along with an additional ten clips (60 shells) of ammunition stashed in his armors compartments on his shoulders, chest and waist, he was well prepared for a fierce close-in firefight.

Placing his Shotgun on his back with his PDR-AR, he checked his duo pair of M7 Sub-Machineguns attached on his thighs, both armed with full-and semi-automatic firing mechanisms depending on the combat situation. Returning the SMGs back on his thighs, he activated his twin wrist-plasma daggers, both retrieved from a Sangheili Zealot that had been defeated in battle by a Jiralhanae Chieftain a month before.

And speaking of which…

"Are you sure it's fine that I wield these in battle? Because like I said before, if me wielding these really _does_ bother you I will gladly turn these over to you. Considering that you most likely have more experience with them than I do, after all" Michael stated, turning his attention to the small container to his right…

…where a large gold-and-red armored Sangheili Ultra was seated, its hands clutching what seemed to be an Earth based holopad, on which Michael could make out the image of the 20th Century novel _The Hobbit_ by J.R.R. Tolkien.

"And as _I_ have stated before Michael, you earned the right to wield those weapons as a symbol of your honorable victory over that _thrice damned_ Chieftain."

Said Ultra was in fact the Spartan's close friend and 'Blood-Brother' Joram A'llaem of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan of Sangheilios*. Along with Michael and the Marines, the Sangheili Special Ops Commander had been assigned to provide security for the assembled archaeologists, along with a detachment of his personal Nor'illema Elite Rangers from the Sangheili CSS Battlecruiser _Reign of Eternal Justice_. At the moment, the _Eternal Justice_ was assisting the _Reign of Hope_ in the routine patrol of the planet, ready to intercept any Loyalist vessel that attempted to assault the excavation sight.

When compared to one another, each was obviously quite different in terms of physical appearance, with Michael being an augmented-super soldier for humanity and Joram as among the highest ranked warriors in the Sangheili military.

Having fought alongside him during the final battles of the war onward, Michael had surprisingly developed a close bond of trust and friendship with the Elite Ultra – and vice versa –, with the latter volunteering to train him in the art of Sangheili swordsmanship and close-quarter-combat.

As it turned out, this relationship would serve them well in the months afterwards.

While the war between humanity and the Covenant had ended over a year ago, the relations between the Sangheili and the UNSC had developed a mutual respect for each other's prowess in combat. And despite lingering hostilities between the now allied forces, the new alliance was managing to stand strong between the two races; this was in spite of the attempts by ONI to further influence the outbreak of civil war between the Sangheili factions throughout the Elite-rule space territories.

This fragile alliance was put to the test in December, 2553, during a fierce naval engagement between a joint UNSC/Sangheili Separatist Task Force and a Jiralhanae Super Assault Carrier over one of the few surviving outer UNSC colonies. At first, the Loyalists held the advantage in numbers – outnumbering the Task Force by nearly five to one – and superior long-range firepower from their Battlecruisers and the Super Carrier.

However, during the final stage of the battle, a small group of Spartans and Sangheili warriors had managed to board the Assault Carrier and began a bloody fight throughout the ship's interior chambers towards the bridge.

Sadly, the Sangheili Head Zealot leading the assault was killed after being jumped by a huge Jiralhanae Chieftain and his entire body guard of twelve Brute Elites, taking ten of them to the grave in the process.

After dispatching the remaining two Brute Elites, Michael had challenged the Chieftain to one-on-one combat, claiming that the latter was no more than a cowardly dog, relying on sheer numbers and deception to save his own hide from becoming bloodied and torn in battle.

Enraged, the Chieftain accepted the Spartan's challenge, with the remaining assault force continuing towards the bridge.

Against this particular Chieftain – one of the few of its kind to attain the rank of Supreme Chieftain among the Jiralhanae ranks – even a Spartan II would've had a hard time matching the sheer strength and brutality demonstrated that day.

However, for reasons that could not be explained, Michael was able to match the Chieftain blow for blow, managing to cause the Brute not only to remain mostly on the defensive, but force him to give ground under the Spartan IV's attacks. In addition, whether it be from skill or sheer dumb luck, Michael was able to avoid receiving any serious injuries save for a shattered left arm and a deep scar over his right eye from a glancing blow from the Jiralhanae's Gravity Hammer.

In the end, it was the Chieftain's own arrogance that did him in, as at the last possible moment, Michael was able to get under the Brute's Gravity Hammer, using the fallen Head Zealot's wrist plasma gauntlets to slash through said Brute's arms, dissecting his Hammer wielding hand and stabbing the Chieftain straight through the head between the eyes.

It was from this victory, as well as his actions during the final push for the Carrier's bridge, that Michael had earned the title of 'Arch-Demon' by the Sangheili Navy and High Council – among the highest titles of honour and respect throughout the entire Sangheili military save for that presented towards the famed Master-Chief 117 himself – and had helped ensure the final victory for the UNSC/Sangheili Task Force that day.

De-activating the plasma daggers, Michael smirked as he turned to the two final weapons that he had at his disposal; both of which held a significant meaning for him and his sense of pride and honour as a Spartan warrior.

Activating the secret compartment on his right thigh, he pulled out the 'gift' presented to him by Joram during the final days of the Covenant invasion of his home planet of Gracemaria in 2551. Pressing the activation switch, the twin golden-rod Plasma Blades of his Nor'illema Type-1 Energy Sword sprang forth.

' _I sure as Hell pity the dumb Bastard that decides to piss me off enough to use it.'_

As he studied his prized possession, Michael thought back to when he had first met, and fought, the Commander of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan, who had become not only a trust-worthy ally,

Back in the summer of 2551, just a year after the unofficial forming of the new Spartan-IV program, the Covenant had launched a full-scale invasion of his home planet of Gracemaria, the utopian planet of the outer colonies throughout the Leo-Sigma System. As the major naval and army-based military colony in that system, Gracemaria's military prowess was often regarded as the smaller brother to that of Reach and Earth itself.

However, during the final battle for the besieged colony, the invading Covenant Armada had suffered a severe divide between the Warrior Clans, with those commanded by the Sangheili Shipmaster Allrem Za'omes and the Prophet of Harmony willingly sacrificing their fellow brothers for the sake of achieving ultimate victory.

As such, the Gracemarian military and the Sangheili of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan found themselves back-to-back fighting their newly shared adversaries. In addition, throughout this final conflict, a majority of the new Spartan-IV's and Nor'illema warriors – including Michael and Joram A'llaem – had found themselves having to fight alongside each other against the assaulting 'Loyalist' forces. For many it had been a stressful alliance, with neither willing to trust the other for long.

But for Michael and Joram, having both felt the shock and rage of betrayal by one of their own, they had become close allies and brothers in arms as a result of the conflict.

According to the estimates of the Gracemarian branch of the Office of Naval Intelligence in the early hours of the invasion – which had become steadily corrupted under the leadership of Col. Jocelyn S. Stauffer, the key representative for the now deceased Col. James Ackerson – the planet would last but two months _at most_ until it too succumbed to the might of the Covenant.

However, to the shock of the UNSC High Command (and to the dismay of Jocelyn and Ackerson) the invasion was beaten off in just seven days of all-out combat after the initial landings.

Save for the first naval assault on Earth by the Covenant in late 2552, the Battle for Gracemaria was by far the first, and only, confirmed UNSC total victory against the Covenant in the Outer Colonies.

His moment of personal pride expended, Michael placed the Energy Sword back in the compartment, sealing said compartment shut before reaching over his right shoulder…

…and pulling out his personal Type-1 Hard Light-Plasma Energy Axe*: At nearly 2-feet long, the prototype Forerunner-based energy weapon represented a cross between the Viking stone/steel axe and the bronze sword used by the original Spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae. Activating it, Michael noted the golden-rod glow that emitted from the curved blades from either side of the shaft, and the wrist-shield that sprung from the handle around his fist and lower arm.

Despite its size, the Energy Axe was surprisingly light and easy to wield in close-range combat, allowing him to use little physical energy against multiple enemies. In addition, it had a self-recharging system which constantly recycled the plasma energy emitted from the blades while in use, allowing him to keep using it for longer periods of time than the famed Sangheili Energy Sword.

It was with this weapon that he had challenged and defeated the Jiralhanae Supreme Chieftain just months before.

To anyone else, it was overkill. To Michael, however, it was exactly what he needed to get the job done.

And having saved his ass more than once throughout his career as a Spartan, this sense of overkill was well worth its value.

Having finished inspecting his weaponry, the Spartan continued to watch the scientists continue their work to decipher the hieroglyphics flashing across the monitor screens. For a brief instant, his gaze towards a young analyst working at one of the main monitors near the center of the open chamber.

Said analyst was a young woman with short blond hair, Caucasian skin and light brown eyes, and appeared to be in her mid-twenties. On any other occasion, she would've been the subject of allure in the eyes of UNSC Marine Corps or Army Ranger recruits.

However, for Michael, her beauty did little more than bring up past memories of sorrow and lose...especially those concerning a now deceased childhood friend.

Shaking his head, he swiftly busied himself by returning to his vigil of the ongoing scientific activities around him.

Of course, his hesitation did not go unnoticed by the looming Ultra beside him, who easily noted the Spartan's sudden change in body posture and behavior. "You seem troubled, Arch-Demon."

Briefly glancing at the Elite, Michael hesitated again before speaking. "I'm fine, Joram; just…thinking of something. Nothing important."

This did little to convince the Sangheili warrior, as his gaze softened at his friend's stature. "You were not responsible for what happened that day, Michael." As he spoke, he rested his left four-fingered hand on the Spartan's shoulder. "If anything, you should be proud of what you had accomplished that day, along with your fellow warriors."

The Ultra's expression then hardened in distaste as he continued. "And do not forget, it was that accursed traitor's actions that killed your brethren; not yours!"

The Spartan's shoulders rose and lowered as he sighed at his comrades words. "I know, I know; it's just…I can't help but feel that…I should've been able to do something more. Something that could've prevented what happened that day…I don't know…just something."

"Do not worry, my friend; you did more than anyone else would have done, and then some. For now, we must move forward along the path that lays before us. And rest assured that we _will_ make that witch pay for her crimes against you and your fallen comrades."

Looking up at the Ultra, Michael could almost see the fierce Sangheili's mandibles formed in his equivalent of fierce but supportive determination beneath his helmet.

" _He's right you know, you really need to get out of this damn funk of yours."_

The Spartan froze in surprise before relaxing with a light chuckle, a moment later reaching back and pulling a data chip from the back of his helmet. Holding the chip before him, he watched as a data-holographic figure sprung up before him, displaying a young dark-tan skinned, purple haired woman dressed in a ninja-style black sleeveless stealth outfit.

This was his new personal Smart Artificial Intelligence 04-0134-0162, call-sign 'Yoruichi', whom had been assigned to him shortly after his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel barely a year ago; yet they had already developed a unique bond as partners, comrades and, at Michael's insistence, family.

 **(Yes, I know she is a popular character from the Japanese manga-anime 'Bleach', so just shut up and enjoy the story.)**

Yoruichi sighed in disbelief, _"honestly, you call yourself a Spartan warrior, and yet you still tend to mope and woe like some heartbroken widow mourning her late husband. You're better than this, and you damn well know it just as we do. So buck up, build a bridge and get over it. Besides, what do you think Laura would say if she saw you like this?"_

The Spartan couldn't help but feel a small smile form on his face at his friends' words; despite of a different culture and species, the Elite knew when and how to help calm emotions of ill displeasure, while Yoruichi could easily make anyone either smile at her sarcasm and wit, or chew them out with her fierce tongue whenever they did something reckless and/or stupid. But despite her harsh tone, it was easy to tell that she was equally concerned for her carrier as was the Ultra standing beside them.

"Thanks Joram, and you too Yoruichi; I really appreciate you two helping me out with this. And you're right, I wouldn't be much of a warrior if I keep letting my past blind me to those around me…especially when that includes you two" the young Spartan said to his comrades, who respectfully nodded his head and in supportive acknowledgement. Yoruichi simply gave a smirk and placed her hands on her hips in a 'damn right' posture.

"And in any case, you're right; I can't keep mourning for those who are gone and finally at peace" Michael muttered. "So, it's time to get back to work, and keep doing what us Spartan's do best: fight for humanity and kick ass while doing it!"

Yoruichi nodded in satisfaction, _"now there's the Spartan I chose as my partner. I hope you don't start getting all depressed and moody on us again, otherwise I'll have to come out there and kick your ass myself."_

Michael merely rolled his eyes as he placed the data-chip back into his helmet, returning his attention back to the surrounding chamber and its structures.

Little did he realize that, as fate would have it, the next few minutes would shape his future and that of others elsewhere now and forever – be it for the better or for worse.

"Dr. Xanthium; you'd better come over here. We have a situation."

Both the Spartan and the Ultra turned their attention towards the center of the chamber, where a pair of scientists were examining a large structure that was shaped into four pillars connected from the floor to the ceiling. Said pillars glowed from the blue plasma energy that powered the conduits throughout the chamber, slowly flickering on and off as it traveled through the extending energy veins in the walls and floor. At the central base of the structure was a bluish hard-light energy platform, similar to those found during the Battle of the Ark back in 2553.

At the moment, one of the scientists, DR. Daniel H.D. Richardson from Earth, was examining what appeared to be a hard-light control panel on the edge of said platform, possibly attempting to access any potential information contained within its databanks.

Having heard his colleague's shout, Dr. Theodore M. Xanthium – the head Archaeologist of the Colonial Archaeological Community (CAC) on Gracemaria – approached the central structure at which his attention had been directed.

"Talk to me, Richardson; what's happening?"

"We're picking up some weird energy readings on the spectrograph" Richardson read out the fluctuation bars displayed on the screen. "The energy output of this structure is fluctuating all over the scale, and is causing some sort of splash effect on the surrounding structures."

Xanthium frowned. "I thought we had disconnected the main power relay from the platform before we started examining the structure."

"We did sir" Richardson said worriedly. "But somehow the structure was able to turn itself back on. It's like this thing has some sort of artificial intelligence built into the system; every time we try to hack into the main data system, it seems to put up a series of firewalls that redirect us to another databank entirely."

Xanthium narrowed his brows in thought. "Can you isolate whatever is blocking us from the system?"

Richardson typed away at the data screen as he spoke. "I'm trying to, but for some reason it's not responding. And the power output just keeps on rising; nothing I do seems to even slow it down."

At that moment, a large burst of energy erupted across and between the pillars, causing both scientists to jump back in surprise as they watched the energy flow between the plasma platform and the surrounding structures.

And they weren't the only ones as throughout the chamber everyone had stopped mid-way through their assigned tasks as they watched the golden-rod energy pulse around and across the equipment in the chamber, wondering whether they should be amazed or worried of what they were witnessing.

This included a certain Spartan and his Sangheili comrade who had reached for their weapons should the energy pulse awaken something that would most definitely be considered as dangerous.

Something such as…a potential outbreak of a certain not-so extinct parasitic life form from a by-gone era. Or barring that, the arrival of a prowling Jiralhanae Battle Fleet on the hunt for isolated human-Sangheili excavation operation far from any heavy escort.

"Yoruichi…"

" _I'm picking up power fluctuations throughout the chamber, definitely originating from those pillars"_ the AI's voice came through his helmet, _"It's similar to what happened with those ruins on Gracemaria during the early 2540's."_

"Can you determine the source of the fluctuations?"

" _Trying to big guy, but whatever's doing this is unlike anything ever encountered before. It's possible that-"_ Yoruichi's voice then turned anxious, _"Head's up, massive energy surge, top of the pillars."_

Turning his gaze up towards the now glowing pillars, the Spartan caught sight of what seemed to be a hard light energy barrier stabilizing at the center of said pillars. His first thought was how it was similar to the teleportation devices created and wielded by the Covenant during the war.

His second thought was how it was steadily expanding to match the perimeter of the platform that the two scientists were currently examining.

…and how said scientists, having returned to the monitor screen, were still attempting to halt the process even when their lives were now in potential jeopardy.

It was at that precise moment that three things occurred at the same time: The now fully charged light-barrier raced down in a bright flash of energy towards the two scientists…

…just as Michael leaped forward – causing the Ultra Elite beside him to _wort_ in surprise at his actions – and shoved said scientists out of the barrier's path…

…before the barrier closed down around him in a bright flash of light, causing the two archaeologists to raise their arms in an attempt to shield their eyes from the flash.

"ARCH-DEMON/ _MICHAEL_!"

The Ultra's and the AI's warning came too late, however, as the light shield began to flicker and flash with pure energy. Soon the pillar began vibrating as bursts of energy shot out across the chamber, catching a large storage/ammo crate and a weapons rack and pulling them towards the platform. Scrambling to his feet, the Spartan twisted his head around the shield as the flashing increased, creating a loud whine that echoed throughout the entire chamber. He quickly avoided the crate and weapons rack as they collided and crashed to the platform beside him.

It was then that he looked up at the towering pillars, where the gathered energy was forming into a large sphere of pure energy, and was steadily growing larger by the second until it matched the width of the energy platform beneath him.

Having witnessed enough plasma energy weapons and technology before, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

He had just enough time to mutter a heart filled "Ah, son of a…"

…before the energy sphere dropped down upon him like a tidal wave of light and energy. Upon impacting the energy platform, the energy sphere dispersed in a bright flash of light throughout the chamber, with the same blinding power of the Little Boy Atomic Bomb that had annihilated Hiroshima in 1945. While in itself non-deadly to the surrounding archaeologists and Sangheili warriors, it was enough to force them to raise their arms and/or tools to try and diminish the blinding energy before them.

After a few more seconds, the light and blaring whine of the energy vanished as quickly as it had appeared, allowing the gathered scientists, Marines and Sangheili warriors to return their gazes towards the platform.

Save for the few energy bolts that flashed and crackled around and between the pillars, nothing out of the ordinary had changed from before.

Nothing that is, except for one noticeable factor.

The Spartan was gone.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In a large void, a singular entity felt a sense of pleasant relief flow through her mind as her efforts finally came to fruition. For after so long being trapped in her prison, after all she had done for her land and her people, she had almost lost all hope in the people who once looked toward her as a god and savior, only to later look at her as one would at a demon.

For so long she had looked down upon the world below her with bitter hatred and despair, enraged at how she had been so easily turned upon by her people _and_ her own flesh and blood. All this time she watched and planned, biding her time for the day that she would finally have her revenge, and make those who hurt her pay for their insolence.

This all changed when, on a whim, she turned her gaze towards the stars, expanding her sight beyond the known vastness of space towards other unknown worlds throughout the cosmos, looking to see if there were other such worthless scum that would, should they get the chance, attempt to seize her power for themselves.

Instead, she saw images of a race on the brink of extinction, not from actions they themselves had committed, but from a force far beyond their range of civilization that was bent on their total annihilation.

Yet despite the hopelessness of their cause and their inevitable defeat, these people continued to fight to the end, for themselves and their fellow comrades. They fought not for power or personal glory – albeit those few who were little more than leeches to society – but for a sense of a unified desire to survive as a species.

Particularly the ones referred to as 'Demons', by both their allies and enemies.

During her time watching as the conflict steadily escalated, one of these new worlds stood out more than most, with said world having a particularly strong connection with the natural energy flowing throughout its inner core that was similar, if not slightly different from that of the world around which her prison revolved.

And among this worlds defenders, one of its warriors, this so-called 'Arch-Demon', seemed to radiate the same power and emotions she herself once possessed; power that despite the tragedies this warrior had witnessed, continued to shine upon those under its protection.

Throughout the course of this warrior's life, she had kept a careful visual from afar, watching as he slowly grew into the highly efficient soldier he was now, how he had not turned his back on his friends and comrades and had kept fighting until the end.

Unlike his predecessors, the original 'Demons', he was raised not as a mere weapon of war, but with the soul and mind of a living being capable of making his own decisions, be it on or off the battlefield.

And over time, a small flame of hope had begun to kindle within her soul, as if she was unconsciously reaching out for this warrior, seeking his protective aura to help purge her mind and heart of the anger and despair that had plagued her all this time. For beneath the persona created from the built-up desires for vengeance against those who had opposed her so long ago, the inner desires for this warrior's protection and care had begun to surface - as well as her anticipation of this warrior finally putting her power's abusers in their place.

And now, after years of careful planning and patience, she could finally be with the one she was searching for.

…the one who would help change the fate of a world consumed by war…

…the one with the skills and heart of a true warrior, one who understood the true meaning of hope, faith and honor…

…and the one who would become…when the time was right…

…her savior…and husband.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **Lakeshore, Land of the Waves**_

 _ **Evening, May 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2554 {UNSC Calendar}**_

"-BIIIITTTTTCCCHHHH-!"

THOOM!

Michael's cry was cut off as his armored body crashed into the sandy embankment beneath him, causing a small tremor to ripple out from where he made impact. Luckily there was no one around to see him land, though he certainly scared the crap out of some local fowl that took off in fright from the shockwave.

Had he been a normal human and not a genetically augmented Spartan super-soldier, he most certainly would've been little more than broken bones and mush. Instead his armor and physical enhancements had absorbed most of the blow, leaving him slightly winded and with minor bruising on his chest.

After a few moments the Spartan began to stir from his position, groaning as he slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees. "Yoruichi, status update; what the Hell happened?"

It took a second for the AI to respond, _"You want the long version or the short version?"_

"Humor me."

" _Well since you asked so nicely, after you_ _ **'saved'**_ _those scientists we were caught in a Forerunner energy-based hard light plasma field that acted as some sort of temporal reality distortion conduit that trapped us in a miniature slip-space wormhole, which then transported us across the cosmos onto an unknown distant planet beyond even the farthest reaches of known UNSC and Covenant space."_

…

"…wait, so you're saying…"

" _Yes, we are currently on an unknown planet far from home with no way of alerting the UNSC where we are or how to get here. We are essentially on our own without any support or any hope of getting back home."_

…

…

"Ah **Shieet!"** the Spartan face-palmed his visor, "you've got to be fuckin' kidding me!"

He could almost visualize Yoruichi rolling her eyes in exasperation, _"well if you want proof just take a look around you and see for yourself."_

Michael lowered his arm and glanced around at the surrounding environment, taking note of the deep, lush forests and rushing streams connecting with the lake behind him. While the scenery was indeed quite beautiful, there was one thing that stood out above all else.

There were no Forerunner ruins, relics or structures to be seen. Nothing. Zilch. None what so ever.

And if what his AI said was true, there was no current way of contacting the UNSC or their Sangheili allies for pick up, or setting up a long range SOS beacon to let them know where they were.

Michael sighed. This was just fan-fricking-tastic.

Yoruichi then seemed to think hard about something, _"Of course, when you think about it, it could've been worse."_

Michael suppressed the urge to scoff in his helmet, "oh really, and just how could it be worse?"

" _It could've been those scientists who got transported here instead of us,_ _ **civilian**_ _scientists mind you, and it could've been in the middle of a war zone rather than an isolated lakeshore. Or we ourselves could've ended up on a Halo ring in the middle of an all-out infestation of Flood spawns and carriers; or quite possible-"_

"Okay I get it, geez; you don't have to be so damn blunt."

As much as it infuriated him he had to admit that the situation could've indeed been much worse. A quick glance at his helmet's heads-up display showed that his armor hadn't sustained damage in the fall, his physical health was indifferent save for some mild bruising, and his arsenal of weapons and equipment was all accounted for.

At the moment their top concern was finding somewhere to set up camp until they could hopefully make contact with the local residents of this planet.

"Yoruichi, can you pick up any form of radio traffic or communication signals in the area? I'd rather we find the nearest settlement and see, if at all possible whether or not they have some sort of transportation hub."

" _Way ahead of you big guy…hmm, that's strange…u-huh…well well, this is interesting."_

"Yoruichi?"

" _Well I've got good news and bad news; bad news is I can't pick up any radio signals within a thirty square kilometer radius, and there don't seem to be any traces of electrical energy output, at least not at the level of those of aircraft or space-worthy vessels."_

The Spartan 'hummed in thought, "I take it that means this planet's citizens may not have developed the technological capabilities of the UNSC or Earth."

" _Most likely, and the fact that the lake behind us doesn't show any sign of pollution or contamination is another hint, albeit a positive one. But, the good news is I_ _ **am**_ _picking up some short-range electrical signals coming just up the lakeshore, about 200 yards upstream to our right – probably from a local power station or power lines for housing or a small market community."_

Michael turned his head in said direction, catching sight of some smoke rising just above the treeline; a tell-tale sign of the existence of civilization on this planet.

"Maybe they'll be able to tell us how to get to the larger metropolitan centers, somewhere we can set up a place of residence until we can find a way back home."

 _"A good plan if there ever was one. There's something else though: just before we were teleported the portal's splash energy caught what looked like a heavy storage ammunition container as well as a weapons rack, and pulled them into the energy pulse along with us."_

"Can you pick up the crate and rack's locater beacon from here?"

 _"Working on it, though it seems they were teleported randomly across this planet's surface like us. For all we know they could've ended up on a mountain top or just outside one of the inhabited regions. Thankfully they were both equipped with ONI-level security combo locks which means only you can activate and open them."_

Michael let out a small sigh of relief; the last thing they needed was for someone to access the weapons and tools for their own personal use. "All the same I'd rather find them soon if we end up staying here for a long period of time."

With that the Spartan reached back and pulled his PDR-AR forward as he began making his way along the shore.

Heads up new world, the Spartan was on the move.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **{15 minutes later}**_

Michael steadily made his way along the gravel walking path towards the source of the rising smoke. Shortly after he started walking he had spotted a small wooden plank boat dock close to the shore, with said dock being void of boats or any other aqua-based vessels, and an old-fashioned gravel pathway leading away from the lake into the nearby forest.

It stood to reason that said pathway would lead towards a nearby house or fishing market, hence why he was currently following the gravel route away from the lake into the forest.

" _Well, it looks like our efforts have just paid off."_

The Spartan silently agreed at the AI's statement, for just through the trees ahead of him was a small, old Japanese style home with a small deck and back yard facing the trees. The house itself was two stories high and had plenty of space for a small family of four or five.

All in all, it was definitely what one would refer to as a place of comfort and serenity.

" _Well what say you, Michael; shall we stop by and say hello?"_

Michael took but a moment to consider his option. "I doubt they would take an armored soldier just showing up out of nowhere armed to the teeth too well. It's best if we try to maintain a low profile for the time being, at least until when it's absolutely necessary."

Yoruichi simply sighed in mock disappointment, _"Ah, that's a shame; I was hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the interior of an actual Japanese-style home. It's so hard to actually find in-depth information of these designs and construction, especially after the continental uplift back in 2118."_

Michael managed to hold back a chuckle, though barely, at his AI's complaining. "Don't worry, you might get your chance once we get to the local market. Something's telling me we might see a lot of this style of construction in the next little while."

Taking one more look at the building, he turned around to sneak back along the pathway-

"HEY, LET GO OF MY MOM!"

Only to stop as the sound of a young boy shouting came from the other side of the house.

"OW! Why you little brat!"

'Thunk'

"INARI!"

That was all the Spartan needed to hear before he rushed through the trees across the backyard towards the house. While he was not the fastest or most stealthy of his group of Spartan IV's, his expertise in close-quarter combat enabled him to slink along the side of the house with little effort until he came in sight of the front patio.

What he saw sickened him to no end.

Standing there were two men armed with knives and clubs standing over a young boy, probably ten or eleven years of age, and a young, extremely beautiful women with dark hair and black eyes, probably the mother. The boy was unconscious, which explained the 'thunk' from before, and the two thugs were glaring at the woman with clear hostility and, if their stance was any more obvious, lecherous intent.

"You should know by now you little bitch, that anyone who defies Gato needs to be punished" one of the thugs sneered.

"Heh heh, you know, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable down here" the second thug sneered as he began loosening his pants, "maybe you could help me relief myself, then you can watch as your little boy there gets to meet his worthless trash of a father in Hell!"

The woman's eyes widened in horror. "No…please no, don't hurt him. Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt my so-"

'CRACK'

The woman's head snapped back as one of the thugs used his club to knock her into the wall, causing her to collapse to the patio with a stream of blood beginning to flow down her face.

"Hey assholes" a third thug came out of the house, "hurry the fuck up so we can get back to base. Boss is gonna want to know that the old man's on his way back today, and that his family won't be causing anymore 'difficulties."

"Hell Yeah!"

"That's right you stupid, filthy bitch, it's time for you to be put in your place" the offending thug crowed as he lowered his pants to the ground, now reaching for his remaining undergarments and pulling down…

That was the last straw.

" _Those bloody pigs!"_ Yoruichi seethed from within the Spartan's helmet, _"Fuck low profile; sick those sons of bitches!"_

Michael simply reached up and pulled his combat knife from his right shoulder plate.

"Gladly."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Tsunami could only look on in sheer horror at the unconscious form of her only son Inari, trying hard not to break out in tears as she lay there helpless.

Just minutes before her son had stepped outside like he always did after what happened to his second father figure (Kaiza) a few months before. Soon she heard him yelling and shouting, causing her to rush out to check on him, just in time to see him being thrown hard against the patio by two of Gato's hired thugs before she herself was hit from behind by a third.

Now she was bleeding and feeling light headed from the thug's blow and left helpless as said thug lowered his pants to reveal his filthy privates while using his hand to hold her head steady. Despite her impending fate, Tsunami refused to give her abusers the satisfaction of her position, opting to keep her gaze upon her son, her eyes shining with determination and defiance

' _Inari…father…Kaiza…I love you.'_

"Get ready bitch, here it co-"

The thug was cut off as his throat was punctured by a large combat knife, collapsing to the ground as his punctured artery bled out

"What the fu-!"

"RRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

The two remaining thugs turned around at the sound of a loud bellow…only for the second thug to fall silent as an armored fist buried itself deep into his ribcage, shattering bone and literally causing a shockwave that blasted aid thug's clothing and internal organs off and out of his back.

Both of them were dead before they knew what had killed them.

The third was not so fortunate.

"FUCK! FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE-"

That was all the third thug could say before the titan, for that was all it could be described as, reached forward and grabbed his throat in a tight vice-like grip. The thug was left gasping for air as he was pulled forward into the titan's blue visor.

"You make me sick."

Both the thug and Tsunami flinched, one in utter fear and the other in surprise and relief, at the titan's words.

"You dare to rap an innocent woman when she's trying to protect her child, merely so that you could satisfy your own twisted desires." As he spoke, the titan reached down and grasped a handle shaped object from his waist.

"…you're pathetic, and a coward…and for that…"

He then brought his arm back…

"…you must be silenced."

…and thrust it forward into the thug's chest, with two glowing golden-rod prongs now sticking out through his back turning his inside into roasted flesh. The thug tried to scream, but his lungs and heart had been pierced by the molten hot blades, causing him to gasp and wheeze until he had no air left.

He literally had his internal organs melted and was suffocated to death all at once.

And his brain was still working, letting him know that he was finished.

Loosening his grip the titan watched as the leader simply slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap next to his already dead cohorts.

Tsunami could only stare at the looming titan in confusion, disbelief, and a little trace of fear intermingled with relief.

Relief that she and her son had been spared from the terrifying intentions of the thugs.

And fearful at what the new arrival intended to do with them after so thoroughly _annihilating_ , for lack of a better word, said thugs.

The titan simply retrieved the blade from the firth thug's neck, wiping off the excessive blood on said corpse's clothes before sliding it into a sheath on his right shoulder. It/he then turned its/his gaze towards her, causing her to freeze in fear that he would do to her what the now dead thugs had intended to. He approached her slowly with his arms slightly out and open for her to see, evident signs that he wasn't planning on hurting her.

"Are you alright miss?"

Tsunami merely nodded, her eyes taking in the image of the armored titan before her. The titan turned his head around and gazed around the front lawn, probably checking to see if there were any more of Gato's hired goons hiding in the forests in ambush. It/he then gave a small nod, clearly satisfied to find that there weren't, and turned his gaze back towards her and her son.

The titan reached up and grasped his helmet, lifting it up and off his head…

…revealing a young man, presumably in his early twenties, with a well-built tanned face with stark blue eyes, medium length dirty brown hair and a lightly shaved goatee, with a faded scar over his right eye.

At that moment she began feeling light headed, either from her head injury, her relief at being saved by the armored titan from being raped by those thugs, or from the sudden pain she felt develop in her chest when she saw his young and handsome face, or all three of these factors combined. Whatever the reason was made little difference as she barely managed to maintain consciousness long enough to see the titan pick her and Inari in his arms before darkness finally overcame her, plunging her into blissful slumber

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Well, here's the first chapter for my Naruto-Halo Crossover, I hope it meets your expectations. And if anyone can guess from which popular animated series I got the Phase Shift idea from good for you.**

 **Anyway, just as I mentioned above, here is a list of women who** _ **will**_ **have love relations with my Spartan:**

 **Tsunami**

 **Yugito Nii**

 **Kurenai Yuhi**

 **I might add a few more later on, but should anyone have any suggestions please leave them in the review section so I can make a decision. Like with my other stories reviews are always welcome, but please keep the more hateful reviews to a minimum; I'm currently going through some hard times and not really in the mood for anyone's BS…pardon my language.**

 **Till next time, comrades.**


	2. Chapter 2

13

 _ **Naruto: Spartan Chronicles**_

 **What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you the second chapter of Naruto: Spartan Chronicles. I'm writing a short intro today so we can get right to the good stuff: Spartan arrives outside a certain village, meets a local widow and her disheartened son, takes on a fat, little scum bag and his cronies, and in turn saves a certain sexy blonde Shinobi-jinjuriki in the process.**

 **So, here we go, the second chapter of Naruto: Spartan Chronicles; Enjoy!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

" **Shouting/Demonic-Angry speech"**

' _Thought'_

' _Past-tense'_

" _Radio/Comlink/Artificial Intelligence (AI) speech"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **{Chapter 2: Opening Salvos}**_

 _ **Land of the Waves,**_

 _ **10:15 PM,**_ _ **May 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2554 {UNSC Calendar}**_

Michael watched in silent vigil as the woman beside him slept on, seemingly more at peace than she had been when he first saw her.

Of course, now that she was no longer being threatened with rape or having to watch her son, who was currently sleeping in the next bedroom, being murdered she had every right to be at peace.

After checking and bandaging the woman's injury, which thankfully wasn't serious, and having Yoruichi do a thorough search of the house, he decided to remove his armor save for his under-laying fabric-skin; this was so that he wouldn't cause the wooden floor to crack and break under his weight while he was moving throughout the house. Once his armor and weapons were secure he carried the boys upstairs to where he assumed were the bedrooms. Thankfully the boy wasn't injured during his encounter with the thugs; he had simply been knocked out and would have a small but noticeable bruise for the next day or so.

Now he was holding vigil in the house's main dining area where he could keep an eye on both the woman and the boy, should he awaken and come downstairs, and observe the back and front entrances in case anymore thugs decided to show up.

While he was relieved that no more had appeared, he was somewhat disappointed that they hadn't; he still had a strong urge to take out some of his pent up frustration that such men were able to walk around and do as they pleased without fear of punishment from local authorities.

" _Penny for your thoughts, big guy?"_

The Spartan barely twitched as his AI partner spoke in his ear via his portable ear-piece cell phone, to which he chuckled humorlessly, "Just thinking about those thugs from earlier, and how they were bold enough to try to have their way with this poor woman."

" _Well from the way those assholes acted I'd be surprised if there was any adequate law enforcement to speak of in this country. From what they mentioned before, this Gato guy sounds like the classic corrupted businessman and/or crime lord who rules this nation's economic and social franchise, using his power to exploit what little the local citizens have left."_

"Yeah…way too similar to that shithead politician on New Cairo back in the late 2540's."

" _You mean the guy who had hired those rogue ODST's as his personal body-guard and used his influence to rob the people blind, fleeing the planet just before the Covenant showed up?"_

"That's the guy."

"… _the same guy who later tried to do the same thing on Earth following the end of the war in 2553, using what influence he had to take control of the head crime gangs who were still residing in and around Rio de Janeiro?"_

"Yep!"

"… _and whom a certain Spartan and a team of ONI operatives were tasked with taking care of before he got too powerful in the political community to be touched?"_

"Bingo!"

"… _You do realize that we're currently stuck on an unknown planet with no way back home, and you're still planning on going through with that plan of yours?"_

"If you don't want to come I'll understand."

" _Well it's not like I've got anything else to do besides make sure you don't get into trouble so…when do you plan on going?"_

"Tomorrow night, once we get viable directions to the guy's headquarters."

" _Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit risky, considering that you just took down-…ooohhh, I get it; you want to make sure the girl and her son are okay."_

"So what if I am? Don't forget she got a decent look at my face before blacking out, and there's still the chance that more of those goons could show up tomorrow looking for their partners."

" _Or you just want to get to know her better!"_

"Why not? I may be a Spartan but I'm still human; besides, she may have information concerning the country and its culture. If we're going to be trapped on this planet it wouldn't hurt to learn a bit more of its existing governments and society."

" _No I mean you want to know more about her; as in what her interests are, what she likes to do for hobbies, that kind of thing."_

"…oh."

Yoruichi sighed in exasperation, _"Why do you have to be so uptight about this things? Seriously, when it comes to talking about your fellow Spartans or discussing historic information you're an open book, and yet you're completely dense when it comes to understanding the opposite gender of humanity!"_

"Well excuse me for not having much experience with this subject from my time fighting the Insurrection and the Covenant; taking an interest in the opposite sex wasn't exactly a priority at the time." He then turned his attention towards the woman still sleeping beside him. "Though I'll admit, she does seem quite-"

" _Beautiful? Angelic? Sexy? Drop dead gorgeous?"_

Michael simply face faulted, "you're crazy sometimes you know that? Plum ripe crazy!"

" _Comes with the job big guy"_ Yoruichi chuckled. _"Heads up, looks like sleeping beauty's waking up."_

Her statement proved correct as the woman stirred, letting out a small groan as she returned to the land of the living. She took her time rising upward, her hand reaching up to feel her injury, causing her to frown in confusion when she felt the bandage wrapped around her head. She then attempted, albeit shakily, to stand up on her own two feet…

"Are you sure you should be getting up so soon?"

Only to freeze and open her eyes in shock at the Spartan's voice, raising her gaze to look directly into his face.

…

"Hi there."

The woman's legs finally gave out and her body collapsed back down to the ground, or would have if not for the Spartan leaping from his position and catching her just before she hit the floor.

"Easy there miss, easy; you're still suffering from a slight concussion. So unless you want to actually want to lose your balance and do yourself further harm, I recommend you take a few minutes to let your body recover."

The woman remained silent as he eased her back onto the futon beneath her, keeping her fearful and apprehensive gaze upon him as he returned to his position next to some very familiar armor.

It took her but a few seconds to realize why it seemed so familiar.

And a few seconds more for her to remember what had transpired earlier: the thugs assaulting her and her son Inari; Inari being knocked into the patio railing; her nearly being raped by two of the thugs; and the armored titan showing up out of nowhere and killing all three before they could rape her or kill her son.

And speaking of which…

"Inari?" she looked around the living room and into the kitchen searching for any sign of her son…

"Your son's fine if that's what you're worried about." Michael spoke up causing her to turn her gaze towards him. "After I 'took care' of those scumbags I checked out your injuries as well as those inflicted on your son. Thankfully he just had some mild bruising on his forehead, so he's sleeping upstairs in one of the bedrooms. I bandaged up the cut on your forehead and it should be fully healed by the end of the week, though I wouldn't recommend any sort of heavy labour until your concussion subsides."

The woman seemed to relax from that revelation, though she remained wary of the man before her. "Thank you, for saving my life as well as my son's."

Michael simply shrugged, "I was doing what anyone else would and should have done; I couldn't call myself a Spartan if I just stood by and did nothing to stop those thugs from being complete scumbags."

"Spar-Tan?" the woman let out a small giggle, causing Michael to deadpan. "I've never heard of Shinobi calling themselves that before."

"Shinobi?"

"Are you not from one of the Shinobi villages? I assumed only a high ranking Ninja could afford such armor or weapons that you possess."

Michael hardly tried to conceal his surprise, and slight annoyance, that she regarded him as such. "Wait, me, a Ninja? Hell no! I'm a highly trained Spartan warrior from the land of Sparta," Michael fist-thumped his chest to emphasis his claim, "and I most certainly do not go around dressed up in black pajamas armed with smoke bombs and knock out gas!"

"…"

Barely a few moments passed before Tsunami burst out in uncontrollable laughter; he could also distinctively hear Yoruichi giggle from his ear-piece.

' _Oh boy,'_ Michael pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, _'This is gonna be a long introduction, I know it.'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So, the bridge-builder has already departed for the leaf village?"

"Jus' got confirmation from our man in the bridge crew, boss; left th' night 'fore last, took the first boat across th' river."

"And what of the little whore and her brat?"

The thug simply shrugged, "no word from Higa or 'is crew since las' night; could've stayed n' had some fun with th' little bitch I'd waga!"

Gato slammed his fist down on his office desk. "I don't give a damn about that whore or her brat, I just want that bridge-builder dead before he comes back with reinforcements." He then turned to the masked figure standing behind him, "you'd better make sure you fulfill your end of the deal swordsman, otherwise you and your associates get nothing."

"Don't worry about a thing _Gato_ " the figure said mockingly, "the Demon Brothers will take care of him easily enough!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **Morning, Land of the Waves,**_

 _ **9:26 AM, May 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2554 (UNSC Calendar)**_

Michael took a sip of his tea, savoring the deep refreshing flavor the beverage brought to his lips and throat.

After a brief and very simplistic story of his past – how he was an officer in his nation's military and of his time in the 'Spartan Army Corps', as he simply called it – Tsunami was more trusting of him, at least to the point that she knew he meant no harm to her, her son or the village just down the road.

And considering how he took down the three thugs with such ease, it was a very bold move on her behalf.

"This is very good tea, miss Tsunami; it's been a long time since I've had anything like this, and even then it lacked the flavor and texture this brand has."

"I'm glad you like it, Michael-san" Tsunami smiled as she sat down across the table with her own tea cup in hand. "I apologize that I can't get you something to eat, considering what you did for me and my son."

"Don't worry about it, I just did what anyone else would've done," at that, Michael noted the small rings under Tsunami's eyes, clearly showing her physical and psychological fatigue. "Are you sure you should be up, Tsunami? You look like you could sleep for another two days straight!"

Tsunami attempted, and failed, to his her embarrassment and sadness. "Oh, don't worry, it's nothing you should worry about."

Michael put his cup down and simply stared at her, "Tsunami-chan, I don't have to be a veteran warrior of my country's armed forces to tell that something has been bothering you since last night."

Following the informative introduction the night before, Tsunami had gone upstairs to check on Isari and get some sleep while Michael remained downstairs to keep a vigil. While he had slept in worse conditions before, it was quite strange to sleep in someone else's house when you barely even knew them.

Regardless of this, he had managed to get some well-deserved shut eye until he awoke to the sound of Tsunami moving about upstairs. When she came downstairs, he inwardly smirked at the look on her face when she saw him still out of his armor; he had to admit the fact that he made nearly every non-military personal react to seeing out of his armor, with women blushing and men grinding their teeth in jealousy everywhere he went never ceased to amuse him.

However, what really stuck out was the fact that Tsunami seemed tired and distressed despite getting a good ten hours of sleep.

Clearly there was more going on in this village than she was telling.

Tsunami could only sigh in defeat as she put her cup on the table and lay her arms down on her lap. "Those thugs you killed last night…they were working for a cruel and black hearted financial businessman called Gato, the head of a multi-national shipping corporation that has extensions throughout the coastal territories. Gato attained most of what he possesses through blackmailing the Damiyo's of the nations in which he had financial influence, using them to fund his company while preventing them from taking any action to bring him to justice for his crimes."

Michael cringed; this was exactly like what had happened back in his galaxy. "And this Gato decided to make his 'fortunes' here in Wave Country."

Tsunami clenched her fists in silent rage and despair, trying hard to keep her tears from pouring out. "He showed up a year ago, and seized control of our nation's shipping lanes along with every major business and franchise in the land, using his ties with local gangs and thugs to force everyone to abide by his rules. What few local businesses that didn't succumb to him in the beginning were eventually blackmailed into either handing over their profits to Gato, forced to relocate elsewhere, or had just simply 'disappeared'."

Michael frowned gravely, "And anyone who dares try to oppose him…"

"…are used as examples to keep the rest of us under his thumb." It was now that tears started forming in her eyes, "A few years after Isari's birth father passed away, my second husband Kaiza took on the role as Isari's father; he was strong, kind, brave, and never let our hopes down even during the worst of situations."

"Sounds like a good man, I would've been honored to have met him."

"Yes, he was…when Gato first arrived, Kaiza resisted him, openly challenging his authority and rallying others to his cause."

The Spartan tensed; he could see where this conversation was going…

"Unfortunately, Gato learned of this and ordered Kaiza to be arrested…and then he…he had him publicly executed as an example of what would happen to anyone who…who would oppose him." By now, tears were flowing freely down Tsunami's face, her shoulders shaking as she barely held her sorrows inside.

At first she didn't notice that the Spartan had stood up and moved out of her line of vision…until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind, causing her to flinch in surprise and confusion.

"Let it out."

Tsunami froze.

"Don't keep it in; it'll just keep building up until it becomes unbearable and makes you do something stupid. So just let it all out; just cry, scream, shout, do whatever it takes to get it out."

Tsunami had a hard time hearing the rest of what he said.

Of course she couldn't; she was too busy crying to pay attention to anything else except her own sorrows pouring out from her heart and soul.

It was about ten minutes later when Tsunami managed to calm down and

Michael took his place across the table as Tsunami used her hands to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes and face. He could also see a trace of red on her cheeks as the realism of what had just occurred came to her mind.

"I'm sorry…I've never had that happen to me before…I just couldn't stop myself…"

Michael raised his hands in a 'stop' motion, "There's no need for you to apologize; I for one know what happens when one keeps their emotions bottled up for a long period of time. My mother, my adopted mother, always told me that 'sometimes you need a good hug in order to cleanse your soul'. And I still keep that lesson in my heart no matter where I go or what I do."

Tsunami gave a small smile, "she sounds like a good person."

"Yeah, she was; she was kind hearted and compassionate, but when she got mad, ho boy, you'd best not do anything to antagonize her further; it'll be the last thing you ever do. Believe me, I know!"

Tsunami couldn't help but chuckle at the Spartan's pun. "But the most important lesson she taught me was, that no matter where you go or how far you travel, you're never alone; that the souls of your friends and comrades will be there to give you strength in your darkest hour. For instance, you still have your son, your father, and your neighbors…all those people who are precious to you – always keep them close to you both in your heart and memories; for when we do that, then those people who are gone from this world…will never leave you. And that's something that people like Gato will never be able to control or comprehend."

Michael kept his gaze upon Tsunami as he continued speaking, "People like Gato…they're the ones who are truly weak. They can't face the world head on and are either too lazy or cowardly to choose the right path in life, so they resort to blackmail and financial extortion to get what they want. He had your husband killed, forgive my choice of words, because he feared him. He feared that your husband would become strong enough to eventually overthrow him and his corporation. And as long as there are those who remain and continue to uphold your husband's beliefs and courage, Gato will eventually lose in the long run."

The Spartan then grinned deviously, "and that's exactly what I intend to do, so don't you worry your pretty head off about that worthless bastard. Because sooner or later, he's gonna have to deal with Lieut. Colonel Spartan 208 of Sparta!"

Tsunami's blush became ever more present, only this time it was of surprise and comfort at Michael's words, and how he said them with true emotion and feeling.

'… _Michael-san…'_

"Why even bother?"

Both Tsunami and the Spartan turned their heads towards the staircase, where Inari was standing with his hands clenched and his face set in a hard frown.

"What's the point of going up against Gato? He'll just beat you like everyone else. And why bother thinking of the dead; it's not like they're gonna come back to life!"

Michael frowned; regardless if it was a kid, no one had the right to talk ill about the deceased.

"And it's not like they'd be able to stop Gato even if they did; he's too powerful to stop, even for some oversized armored pervert who throws himself upon any weepy woman he sees."

"Isari!"

"Shut up!" He then turned his gaze back towards the Spartan, "You think you can just show up and pretend to understand what we've been through? Well you don't! You don't understand anything about us…you don't understand anything at all!" And with that, Inari turned around and stormed out of the room onto the backyard patio, ignoring his mother's concerned gaze…and the Spartan's deadly glare.

It was only his extensive training in the UN Marines and the S-IV Program that enabled him to reign his temper in and not to lash out against the kid's accusations.

It would've only made the situation worse in the long run.

Tsunami gave a small apologetic bow, "I'm so sorry; he never used to do this to anyone."

"I understand; he's just a little kid who's been forced to grow up under the reign of a cowardly tyrant. I take it your husband's execution hit him the hardest."

"…Isari was there when Kaiza was killed; he was forced to watch it up close when it happened."

Tsunami's gaze was focused in the direction in which Isari stormed out; as such, she didn't see how Michael's fist was clenched tightly, or how his gaze had turned towards his armor and weapons in the corner.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **8:24 PM,**_ _ **May 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2554 {UNSC Calendar}**_

" _You really do care for that Tsunami woman, don't you big guy?"_ Yoruichi commented as she watched the Spartan finished attaching his chest armor.

After Isari's spat from that morning, Michael had busied himself with helping Tsunami around the house taking care of usual household duties; ei. Cleaning, chopping wood, cooking – Tsunami had taken an interest to some of the recipes he shared with her while helping to make what could pass as an actual lunch – and any other chores that needed to be done.

But with night time now approaching, Michael was busying himself with getting ready for another, more important task he needed to do.

"It's not just for her sake, Yoruichi; it's for her son Inari, the other citizens of this village, and any other families whom this Gato shithead has hurt. And I doubt it'll be long before they realize what happened to their partners from last night; I can't take the risk of them coming here in force and potentially harm anyone that gets in their way."

" _Okay, I understand Tsunami and the people of this village, and the fact that this Gato sounds like a complete scumbag. But seriously, after what that brat said about you_ _ **and**_ _his own mother, you're still going to help him?"_

"…was I any different?"

" _Well, you never spoke ill about and/or toward your own mother in front of everyone!"_

"I meant that he lost someone who was a father to him, who taught him everything he knows about life and everything around him. And at such a young age at that; he may not have seen what happened during the worst years of the Human-Covenant War, but he's still just a little kid who's seen the evils that mankind can commit. And that's something that both of us understand all too well!"

Yoruichi simply sighed in resignation, _"So…what exactly do you have in mind?"_

"A pre-emptive strike…at the heart of Gato's corporation."

" _And what about Gato?"_

"What about him?"

"… _nothing I say is gonna change your mind!"_

"Frankly I'm amazed you didn't realize that until this moment."

" _Okay smartass, just get that armor of yours on and let's get this over with. I'd rather not have any more time to think of how this could end up being the worst mistake we've ever made!"_

"Putting an end to some corrupted madman's reign of tyranny over a small nation and showing them how a Spartan kicks ass?"

" _Stopping a madman, anyone can do; it's the 'you kicking ass' part that has me worried. If Gato had in fact hired some of these 'shinobi' as his personal guards, they could potentially prove troublesome should you engage them in a head-on fight."_

"You do realize that it has been scientifically proven that Spartan's beat ninja in straight on fights any day of the week, right?"

" _Emphasis on_ _ **straight fight**_ _s. Heads up, Tsunami's heading this way."_

By now Michael had finished assembling his armor and placing his weapons in their respective positions on his back, hip and shoulder plates, and was about to secure his helmet when Tsunami came into the room. Having seen him out of his armor for most of the day, anyone could see why she was surprised, and disappointed, at seeing him with his armor and weapons reattached.

"Michael-san, what are you doing?"

Michael gave a smile in her direction, "just about to head out on patrol. Its standard security protocol for Spartan's like myself to conduct routine recon sweeps in case any unwanted persons happen to attempt a surprise assault while everyone else is asleep. And considering what happened last night, I'd rather to be safe than sorry, especially if Gato sends more thugs to take care of you and your son for good."

Tsunami tensed at the mention of that monster's name, for that was all he really was, before she sadly nodded. "Of course, then would you like me to prepare a futon for you? I imagine you're still tired from your travels."

"Thank you, I appreciate it; but just so you know, I might not be back until tomorrow morning. I'm planning on scoping out the village for any information of the surrounding nations in case I need to find methods elsewhere for getting home…not that I don't appreciate all you've done for me despite my coming into your home uninvited and disturbing your son like that."

Tsunami shook her head, "there's no need to apologise; it's us who should thank you for what you've done for us, despite being so far away from your friends and allies." Tsunami seemed to hesitate for a moment, her heart torn between thankfulness and, surprisingly, sorrow for his leaving. "Just…please be careful; if Gato's men were to find out what you've done to their partners…"

"Heh, don't worry" Michael gave a mischievous grin, "you aren't getting rid of me that easily, _Nami-chan_."

At that, Tsunami's face turned a light red as she tried, and failed, to hide her embarrassment at her nickname – curse her for letting slip out what her first husband used to call her – as her hand instinctively rested above her now beating heart. Hardly anyone had ever made her act this way; to blush and shed away like some love-struck teenager who had found her first crush.

But for some reason, here she was acting just like that.

And most importantly, she didn't mind; if anything she liked it.

Michael's grin never left his face as he donned his helmet, the blue visor reflecting Tsunami's still red face back at her to see. He gave a prompt Polish military 'two-finger' salute before walking towards and out the patio door.

In the moment it took Tsunami to blink, he had disappeared, leaving her blushing and breathless on the patio.

A few moments later her blush was joined by a small, emotional smile, both of her hands now clenched above her heart. Her initial fears now dissipating in exchange for an emotion she had long strained to keep inside her.

Something her son had unfortunately lost that day Kaiza had been killed.

Faith.

"Good luck, Michael-kun!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The country of the Land of the Waves was once a prosperous nation, well known for its shipping and trade relations throughout the known land. Or at least, that was before Gato arrived to take advantage of said nation, using its shipping lanes to smuggle illegal weapons, drugs and, worse of all, women and young children as slave labour. And after months of this treatment, the Land of Waves was steadily being choked to death, with only Gato and his hired thugs and mercenaries benefiting from said suffering.

And speaking of said thugs…

"Heh heh, did ya shee thash shweet bissh' asssh? I shwear I wash 'bout ta hav'a goo'un when I – _hic_ \- shaw thash-"

"Yeah, we saw it! Jeez, will ya shut up for fuck's sake? I swear how the Hell did we get conned into watching your sorry drunken ass all the damn time?"

"Oh shut up, you're the one who got us busted with that damn whore a few months back, so shut up and keep walkin'. We need to get him back to base before Gato-sama does us in like he's planning that bridge-builder's bitch n' brat."

"Hey-ho! Hey- _hic_ -Ho! It's off to Gato's we goesh-"

"SHUT-UP!"

The three thugs continued along the roadway leading to the Gato Shipbuilding Franchise headquarters, unaware that a shadow was following them from the bushes, his armored bulk shielded from sight by the local shrubbery and bushes.

Hanging back a few meters, the shadow continued its pursuit of the drunken thugs.

The hunter was on the prowl.

And it would not be deterred.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Finally, the next installment for N:SC is finished. Sorry for the delay readers; personal family issues had me held up over the last month. Hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to review and comment what needs improvement. Also, if any of you have a certain female character you want to hook up with my Spartan, leave a note in the comments and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Till Next Time, Comrades!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Assault

_**Naruto: Spartan Chronicles**_

 **What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you the next chapter for Naruto: Spartan Chronicles. Once again a short intro, just so we can get to the part you've been waiting for: the assault against Gato's headquarters; and the long awaited match/competition between Yugito and my Spartan super-soldier.**

 **Well, let's get it over with…here's the third chapter of Naruto: Spartan Chronicles!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

' _Thought'_

' _Past-tense'_

" _Radio/Comlink/Artificial Intelligence (AI) speech"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **{Chapter 3: The Assault}**_

 _ **Land of the Waves,**_

 _ **10:15 PM,**_ _ **May 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2554 {UNSC Calendar}**_

Izumi Isawa let out a loud belch as he reached over for another cask of sake. Since he had started working for Gato life had been good for the former security guard turned thug for hire. Not only did he get to slack off for most of the day save for when Gato conducted his very few in between inspections, he could have all the food, drink and company he wanted.

Ah yes life was good.

A heavy knocking at the heavy door got his attention, causing him to fall forward onto the floor, missing the cask completely. Grumbling about 'lousy assholes with a lousy sense of timing', Izumi stumbled towards the heavy door, sliding open the slit which allowed his to peer outside.

"Who ish' it?"

"It's us you dumb-fuck, now hurry up and open the damn door."

"Yeah, this guy reeks like a whore show; you'd think he was trying to impersonate that damn legendry Sucker bitch, whatever th' hell her name is!"

Izumi gave out a loud grunt as he opened the door, allowing the three thugs to pass through and head deeper into the fortress.

Not bothering to check if anyone else was outside he turned away from the door and shakily cracked his neck to

For a brief moment, Izumi's drunken mind questioned why the door hadn't shut closed, before it noticed how his head was suddenly looking back towards said door.

While the rest of his body was facing down the hall leading into the base.

Izumi had only a moment to realize that someone had twisted his head a full 180 degrees before he fell dead, an armored behemoth stepping over his corpse towards the hallway.

Said behemoth quickly made his way further into the compound, his armored hands ready to pull out his combat knife in case of him being ambushed.

That is, if these thugs actually were capable of putting together such a task.

Barely pausing to perform a series of knifehand strikes to the throats of two patrolling thugs, the titan stifled a growl as he looked down from a small balcony upon a large open bar room and sitting area…

…and the group of thugs totalling nine in all trying to have their way with several young women clad in chains and rags, with said girls openly weeping and silently screaming in pain and despair…save for those who were being forced to perform certain 'oral' activities for their captors.

There was no question; this was but an example of true evil in physical form.

It was only his extreme training and experience fighting the Covenant and the Flood that kept Michael from growling in sheer rage at the sight before him. Instead he settled for bring out his curved combat knife from his right shoulder plate, his helmet's targeting system depicting the best course of action in order to make effective use of his position and skills with little effort, as well as maintain the element of surprise.

After but a moment, he leapt over the banister and down into the chamber.

The first victim was a hunched over thug trying to rip off the panties of one of the struggling women; said thug barely had time to grunt in pain as Michael landed right on top of him, literally flattening him into the floor. He then twirled around and promptly clothes-lined a second thug trying to have his way with two other women, while throwing his knife into the throat of a third.

"Wha' th-" was all the fourth thug said before the Spartan kicked up a large brass plate off the nearby table and promptly tossed said platter like a disk, slicing through the thug's throat and burying itself in the stomach of a fifth trying to force another girl into giving him a blowjob; said girl merely flinched in surprise when the thug's body slumped to the ground as he failed to keep his intestines from falling out of his body. The last three rapists barely had time to glance over at what had become of their cohorts before the Spartan charged towards them, activating his wrist-mounted plasma blades and bringing them in a sweeping motion, cutting down two more in a series of quick thrusts, both severing and melting their main arteries and causing them to collapse in sheer agony from being burned and suffocated at the same time.

The last thug was caught between vomiting at the sight of his cohorts being brutally killed and shitting his pants in fear at the armored behemoth that had appeared out of nowhere.

As the Spartan turned towards him, the thug's fear induced mind was unsure as to whether he should try to take on the armored titan or cry out a warning for anyone who might be within hearing range.

In the end, he didn't get the chance to choose.

In a few long sprints, Michael closed the distance between him and his prey and slashed at the thug's throat, his plasma blade easily cutting through said thug's neck and spinal cord.

As the last thug fell to the floor in a heap, the Spartan turned back towards the gathered women, all of whom were looking at him with mixed looks and emotions; most of them were surprised and relived at the fact that their captors were dead, though they were slightly disgusted at how they were killed. However, the primary train of thought, understandably, was who or what the armored titan was and where he had come from.

"My kami…"

"What happened?"

"Dead…they're dead…"

"Is this a dream…is this really…"

Each of the women began twisting their heads around the room, expecting more thugs to burst into the room, or for them to be slapped awake from their slumber for some lowly pig's sexual demands.

At the sound of heavy footsteps, all of them turned in shock and surprise towards the approaching titan, their minds so accustomed to the harsh, abusive tones of their captor's voices that they instinctually recoiled backwards in fear. Reaching the first slave, the Spartan kneeled down in front of her and activated his right wrist-plasma blade, causing her to gasp and clench her eyes shut in terror…

…only for her to snap them open at the sound of him cutting her chains off her wrists and ankles. Once he was finished, the Spartan stood up and left her rubbing her sore wrists as he proceeded with freeing the other women. Once he was finished, he stepped back to give them some space, doing a quick look around the room before returning his attention to them.

"I apologize for being blunt, but are there anymore of you in this room?"

At the sound of his deep-base voice, the freed women flinched instinctively in fear, having become accustomed to being severely lashed at by their captors. However, unlike said captors, they noted how his voice seemed to radiate a sense of concern and attentiveness

"N-n-no-no, the-there's ju-just us here," one of the girls stuttered, her eyes red from crying throughout the duration of her torment just moments before. "Th-the-they ke-keep th-the rest o-of us down in th-the lower ch-chambers."

"And can I get access to the lower chambers from this room?"

Another girl hesitated for a moment before responding, "Y-yes, from here y-you can get to anywhere in this place."

"Alright, here's what I need you to do: I need you to find whatever food and clothing you can get, take only what you need. I'm going on ahead to clear a path to the exit; you'll have to move quickly and quietly if you want to get out of here alive."

All the girls looked at each other in surprise and disbelief, "b-but the-there's so many o-of them. You c-can't possibly t-take on all of th-them by yours-self!"

The Spartan let out a light chuckle, "Well I certainly hope there's more of em, because I'm hoping for a bit of a challenge from these punks before I make them pay for what they did to you lovely ladies." This caused the women to blush slightly as he continued, "Besides, I'm not just some lowly mercenary or hired thug like these assholes…"

"I'm an elite Spartan Commando of New Sparta!"

As he said this, Michael de-polarised his helmet, giving the women a good look at the face beneath the helmet; this in turn caused them to both blush and stare in awe at the armored titan before them. For some reason he gave off an aura of security and protection that made them almost forget their ordeal.

Almost, but not entirely.

"W-wait!"

Michael turned his attention to one of the girls that was being forced to give her former captor a blowjob, her hands shakily holding a small blanket in front of her to hide her breasts and neck, the latter bruised from being man-handled and whipped. "W-w-what ab-out Y-Y-Yugi-ch-chan?"

That caused the Spartan to turn his armored bulk completely towards the girl, causing her to flinch and whimper in terror as he stepped toward her.

"Who's Yugi-chan? And where can I find her?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Gato let out a satisfying belch as he finished yet another rich lobster, his other hand holding a cup of sake to quench his thirst. Things were finally starting to go his way: Just a few hours before, the infamous Demon of the Mist Zabuza had set out to finish off the bridge builder as well as any Shinobi providing escort to the village. With his death any hope of the villagers resisting his influence would swiftly crumble, enabling him to solidify his control over the country.

As he reached for another lobster, a sudden knocking came from his office door. "What is it? Make it quick I'm busy." Of course he wasn't actually busy in that sense, but he could always have a subordinate, or that sexy secretary he had _hired_ just a short while ago, to handle any paperwork or inspections of the facility.

The door opened to reveal a pair of local thugs, both armed with knives and cheaply made swords, one of which approached Gato's desk. "Hey boss, we got a problem."

"Fine, what is it?"

"We lost contact with Izumi's group down in the cellars."

"What do you mean you lost contact?"

"We can't find him or his group anywhere, and they've been down there an hour past their check-in time."

"Hmmpf, probably having their fun with those Kumo-sluts we acquired a few weeks back. Send someone down there to find them and get their lazy asses up here."

"Um, well, actually…"

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going for fuck's sake!"

"The thing is…we sent some men down a while ago to find them…they haven't reported back either."

Gato's eyebrow twitched as his frustration mounted; he did not need this happening to him today. "Then send someone else to find them and get their fucking asses up here. NOW!"

"Aye boss", and the two men left the businessman to his meal, though in a less humorous mood than before. "Bah, these bloody morons always wasting time and money from my pocket just to keep some lowly pathetic lowlife's under control."

The voice-speaker comm on his desk then began beeping, causing him to grumble as he pressed the on button. "Yes, what is it this time?"

" _Excuse me Gato-sama, Zabuza is here to see you."_

Gato grunted as he threw the lobster down on the plate, "very well, send up my personal guard to the main chambers, and make sure to inform Viper to prepare to head out; let's see what the Demon of the Mist has to report about his comrades' mission."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Yugito Nii was what one could describe as 'really frickin pissed off!'

Barely a week had passed since the Raikage had sent her to the Land of Waves to search for a group of young women who had 'vanished' on route to their village of Kumogakure and, if possible, return them home to their families.

Unfortunately, barely upon arriving outside the village, both her and her tenant were suddenly stricken by their 'cycle', leaving them sexually frustrated and vulnerable to a roaming group of thugs working for the renowned scumbag Gato. The only silver lining of that encounter was that said thugs were under strict orders to bring any potential 'fresh meat' back to base _unspoiled_.

And now the beautiful blond haired, brown eyed shinobi was chained up in a small poorly maintained prison cell stripped naked and exposed for any perverted assholes who decided to have their way with her. With all of her weapons and gear stripped from her upon her arrival, including her personal mouse hairball whip, she was left defenceless against her captors.

And to make matters worse, that damn Missing Nin-Swordsman Zabuza had the nerve to place restriction tags all around her arms, legs and body to prevent her from lashing out at her captors, thus leaving her immobile and unable to free herself.

All Yugito could do was hang around (no pun intended) and contemplate how she would explain this to Lord A if she got back home without anyone else knowing about it…

" _ **Sorry kitten, but we both know that's easier said than done."**_

…and cue her tenant making herself known.

' _Well it wasn't my idea to go into heat the moment we crossed into Wave country, or to cry out like that just as those damn thugs passed by.'_

" _ **You know how it works with us female kyuubi, kitten; we can't resist nature like you humans can with your suppression techniques. Once we hit our moment we have to relieve ourselves, otherwise we'd go insane from the sure amount of lust building up in our core. Besides, I didn't hear you complain about the techniques I was showing you in the process."**_

That caused the two-tailed Jinjuuriki to blush, _'pervert-baka!'_

" _ **Oh come on kitten, don't be like that! You were enjoying it just as much as I was, like you always do. You really need to lighten up, besides it could be worse."**_

' _Oh really, and how pray tell could it be worse than it already is?'_

It was then that the door to her cell opened, revealing a large, heaving thug that easily towered over her with his head just barely missing the cell ceiling, his gleaming eyes easily revealing his intentions for the blonde Shinobi.

" _ **You just had to ask, didn't you kitten!"**_

Yugito could merely shiver in disgust as the thug grasped her chin in his hand, forcibly turning her head side to side as he examined her features.

"You truly are quite the specimen, aren't you? Shame Gato-sama wanted you for himself, otherwise we could've had some fun listening to you scream like the bitch you are."

Yugito refused to give him a response, simply resorting to the most basic methods of defiance and denial.

She spat in his face.

The thug reared back in shock and disgust, wiping the spit off his face as he reached for his knife in his back pocket.

"You stinkin' bitch! I'll teach you for-"

Whatever the thug had to say was cut off as twin bright golden-red rods were thrust right through him, causing him to croak/scream in sheer agony before the rods vanished, allowing said thug to slump to the ground in a lifeless heap…

…revealing an armored titan in deep blue and red armor gleaming in the light of the cell's lantern. The titan then turned its gaze upon Yugito as she stared in shock and fear at her savior, stepping towards her and revealing its deep blue visor and assortment of weapons on its chest and sides. Yugito could easily assume that the behemoth before her was human, though she definitely had never seen a Samurai wear such futuristic armor, and it sure as Hell wasn't some lowly thug to be equipped with such hardware.

"Are you Yugito Nii from the cloud village Kumogakure?"

Despite her current position and the fact that he had slain the thug that now lay dead on the floor, Yugito was wary of her savior's intentions with her. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything about me?"

"I was requested to find you by a fellow member of your village…a young waitress named Yume, who before you ask is currently with other women from your village downstairs gathering whatever clothes, food and supplies she can from the main storage area in the center chamber of the compound."

Yugito's eyes widened in surprise and relief at the titan's words, a sigh escaping her lips as she allowed herself to relax for a moment, her expression then becoming one of suspicion. "Why should I believe what you say? For all I know, you could be one of Gato's newly acquired lapdogs just trying to get me to make myself open for your personal desires."

The titan stiffened at her remark, "I'll have you know that I am a man and warrior of honor, trained in some of the most elite styles of combat anywhere in the world. And considering that you're the one chained to a wall, if I'm a lapdog then that would make you a b-".

"Finish that sentence" Yugito growled as her face took on a feral appearance with her eyes becoming slits like a cat and her canines sharpening and extending out, "and I'll make sure it's the last thing you say!"

"…bloody sexy woman with a badass attitude."

While she was still pissed at where his words were going, Yugito had to grudgingly give the titan credit for a quick recovery. She allowed her chakra to recede and her physical features to return to their human appearance, though she still glared at him with eyes that would make even the strongest of her village's Jonin shinobi wilt in fear.

"Well if you aren't with Gato, then who are you? And it better not be some bullshit excuse like 'you were on the path to life and decided to take a detour' crap!"

"…And why the hell would I, or anyone for that matter, say something like that?"

 _ **{Elsewhere}**_

A certain one eye masked shinobi sneezed loudly, prompting him to look around for a moment before continuing his way down the main path.

 _ **{Gato's hideout}**_

Yugito simply shrugged, or she would have if not for her arms being chained to the wall. "You tell me big guy, since I doubt you came to rescue me simply out of the goodness of your heart."

"Actually, that's exactly why I came in here, as well as to kill that slime ball and all his fucking black hearted scumbag employees. And once that's done, I intend blow this place to frickin' kingdom come once I get every single innocent soul out of here to safety."

Yugito sweat dropped in disbelief at the titan's words, _'Karui would've gotten a kick out of this guy, not to mention Kirabi/Killer Bee-sensei when he finds out about this.'_

"And for the record," the titan continued, "I'm not some lowly mercenary or thug for hire; I'm an elite Spartan Commando."

The blonde shinobi didn't even try to hide her smirk as she chuckled at the Spartan's words, considering that he spoke in a way that made his sound like an idealist. "Alright then, _Spartan_ ; if you're not some _lowly mercenary_ , than what brings you to this part of the world?"

The Spartan flexed his shoulders in a shrugging motion, "Oh you know, just seeing the sights, meeting beautiful women, kicking evil corrupted bad guy's butt, the usual. But I think further introductions can wait till later; until then, what say you we get you out of those chains, kill some worthless perverted scumbags and get your friends and any other slaves away from this Hellhole and to safety."

Yugito eyes flashed in humor as she giggled lightly at the Spartan's simplicity of speech. "Well you're welcome to try big guy, but unless you know how to remove chakra based seal tags that have sophisticated limiters to keep even the Sanin from removing them, I'm gonna be stuck here for quite some time."

The Spartan simply stared at her for a moment as if contemplating what she told him, before stepping forward and grasping one of the tags on her right arm, seemingly oblivious to the electricity-based chakra reacting to his touch…and promptly ripped the tag off with ease and crumpled it in his armored hand.

A minute later, once all the tags had been removed, the Spartan clenched his fist and activated his plasma dagger, causing Yugito to flinch in surprise and dread, and slashed at the chains around her wrists, waist and neck with ease. Catching her before she hit the floor, he then slashed at the chains around her ankles and legs before setting her down on the floor, using his helmet's bio-scanner (though she didn't know this) to check her for any other external and internal injuries.

"Well that was easy enough, and you don't seem to have any serious injuries other than your wrists and legs; you were saying something about limiters?"

Though she didn't show it, Yugito was stunned at the fact that the armored titan before her had removed highly detailed limiter tags as if it was like taking tape off of a finger, and possessed weapons that could cut through solid metal chains like a hot kunai through steamed rice.

"Who...what are you?"

"Like I told you before…I'm a Spartan warrior; and if that isn't enough to convince you, then how about we make a deal: if you help me take this Gato bastard down hard, then I swear on my honour as a warrior, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me and where I come from.

"However, that'll have to wait for now…"

The Spartan then rose to his full height, easily towering over Yugito even if she was standing upright, surprising her again as he held out his hand towards her.

"We don't have much time; we need to move."

For a moment Yugito was tempted to refuse the offer, considering she still had no idea who he was or what his actual intentions were for coming here. However, with her chakra stores still recovering and her arms and legs chaffed from being chained for the last week, she was basically helpless to even the lowest of common thugs.

And if this Spartan was a man of his word, and her inner instincts told her that he was, she might be able to gain some information of the techniques and technology his nation used and if they could be of use to the Raikage should he agree to establish an alliance with Kumo.

Besides, when was she to turn down the chance to satisfy her personal curiosity?

With that, she reached up and grasped the Spartan's hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet, though the extent of her condition and injuries left her slightly shaky for a moment.

"What did you have in mind, big guy?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **{Outskirts of the Wave Village}**_

"WHAT! THE DEMON BROTHER'S FAILED? HOW THE HELL DID THEY FAIL TO KILL ONE WORTHLESS PEASANT?"

"Oh shut up you old fool" the masked shinobi grunted in annoyance. "The Demon Brothers engaged the Konoha Shinobi just a day outside the village. But it seems they were beaten by the Jonin leading the group; no doubt one of their best if they were beaten so easily…they're now approaching the outskirts of the village borders as we speak."

"Well, it seems that your faith in your colleagues was misplaced, Zabuza," a drawling voice came from behind the businessman, with the source being a tall, pale skin man wearing a tattooed cloak and holding a large triangular fan. Aside from his gleaming violet eyes and dreading smile, his face was obscured by a fractured mask that kept the rest of his face hidden. "And here I thought they were supposed to be among the top elite of your village; oh dear, or should I say former elite? After all, why should Gato-sama waste his money and time dealing with shinobi who can't even handle such a simple task of killing a weak elderly builder and his little bitch and brat?"

The masked being's expression turned into a deathly glare that would've made weaker men flinch, "don't take that tone with me, Viper; rest assured that I, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, will handle this task personally. And neither the bridge builder nor his escorts will survive to see his precious village again!"

'Viper' gave a disdainful sniff, "somehow I doubt it; if you're personal lapdogs failed, why should Gato-sama expect you or your little friend to do any better?"

Off to the side, a third figure hidden behind a Mizu-style face mask and outfit was just barely stopping himself from throwing a pair of seubon needles into the face of the serpentine assassin, with Zabuza just glancing back at him – giving a silent order to not do anything reckless.

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Viper.

"Cu cu, it seems it's not only the Demon Brother's that have a problem with obeying their superiors, if even your little partner is willing to disobey you Zabuza."

With that, Viper followed Gato out of the hideout, leaving an annoyed Zabuza and his equally displeased masked accomplice.

' _I can't believe he would ask Viper of all people to fight for him, considering that bastard's habit of using his former employers for target practice. Hell if it weren't for the fact we're employed by the same man, I'd probably kill the snake myself"_

" _Unless some lucky bastard somehow managed to beat me to it.'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _ **Land of the Waves,**_

 _ **Gato's Compound/Headquarters**_

 _ **1:12 AM,**_ _ **May 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2554 {UNSC Calendar}**_

The Spartan and Yugito made their way through a series of hallways leading deeper into the compound, both placing explosive tags at certain points on the walls and supporters to be detonated once they had made it outside.

Once Yugito had regained her strength and her chakra, both had made their way to where her gear had been stored, easily dispatching the two rogue Samurai who were guarding it. After that they raided a small cache of stolen weapons and tools that included several small kunai blades and Shinobi 'explosive' tags as the Kumo Shinobi had described them.

During their looting of a few other caches for additional tags and weapons they had encountered the group of Kumo women the Spartan had liberated earlier. Once Yugito had checked over the women and had verified that aside from the obvious signs of physical and mental strain they were relatively fit, they sent them to wait for them at the rear entrance through which the Spartan had entered the compound.

Now they were making their way towards the main barracks for the remaining thugs and mercenary Samurai that Gato had recruited over the years, which lay between them and the rest of the prisons and brothel chambers where the other prisoners were being kept.

To say both of them were itching for a fight was an understatement; they were out for blood…and by Kami/God and Hell if they were denied.

The scattered remains of a few stray mercenaries that happened to get in their way were testament of this fact.

Soon they reached a large circular balcony overlooking a long circular atrium with multiple floors leading down to a main foyer down below. Even at this height it was clear that Gato overlooked no exception of simplicity or austerity, as every floor had access to the main barracks and 'entertainment' rooms, where dozens of innocent young women and girls were being held for future entertainment.

Both glanced over the balcony to the lobby below, where they could see a large group of rogue Samurai taking their ease while drinking and laughing at young women dancing on and up long poles built into a large podium in the center of the room. Yugito used her enhanced senses to scan the chamber and surrounding floors, her hand clenching a pair of kunai as she assessed the numbers against them. "I count approximately thirty men down below, with another few dozen or so on the floors below us. There's probably another forty or so resting in the barracks, which means we could be facing some simple thugs or highly trained Samurai mercenaries. Here's hoping you have some new techniques or tools that'll even the odds against us big guy," this last statement was said with a slight laugh as Yugito glanced at the armored man beside her.

The Spartan glanced at her before activating his helmet's scanning sensors, easily highlighting every living being within the surrounding chambers and lobby. "There's exactly thirty-three men below, with fifty seven more on the balconies. Looks like all of them are either down in the lobby or watching from above, with only a dozen sleeping off their hangovers in the barracks just below and behind us". He then turned his full gaze toward the blonde shinobi, "are you sure you're senses are fully recovered? You weren't exactly given the best accommodations during your stay here, after all!"

Yugito dangerously narrowed her eyes at the Spartan's words. "And how pray tell can _you_ be so sure of how many men are down there?"

"My helmet has highly advanced multi-variant scanning technology, which allows me to have a full range of short-and long-range scoping ranging from heat, ultra-violet, radiation and night vision. I'd tell you what else I have, but you wouldn't believe me if I did".

Yugito suppressed her annoyed huff as she looked back down into the atrium. "Well, _assuming_ your count is accurate, that still leaves us with a bit of an obstacle in getting to the other prisoners. So are you gonna just talk big, or do you actually have a plan as to how we'll take these thugs down without getting ourselves killed?" Yugito knew she could easily take these punks down, having been trained by some of the most lethal Jonin of her village, along with her sensei Killer Bee and the Raikage. However, while she still didn't fully trust the Spartan, she was hoping to see his skills in action for herself.

The Spartan gazed back down towards the lobby as he pulled a pair of (in his eyes) outdated flintlock pistols from a magnetic lock on his waist; during their raid on the thug's cache, he was surprised to find that they had quite a number of single and double barreled flintlock pistols and grenades, which he was quick to take possession of before they went off into the compound.

While they wouldn't be as accurate or effective as his standard Spartan weapons, he hoped to save said weapons as a last resort while he made good use of whatever other weapons and tools he could get his hands on. And with a good supply of fifteen commandeered grenades and twelve single/double barreled pistols, he would say he was quite stocked for the next few minutes.

Besides, considering what these scumbags had done to the people in the village nearby, including Tsunami and her son, it was only fair that he returned the musket balls back to their original order as soon as possible.

 _ **(Start playing Halo 5: Guardians OST "Assault on the Guardian" Soundtrack)**_

The Spartan then leaned up and grasped the nearby pillar as he hoisted himself up onto the balcony, causing it to groan and crack under his weight.

"I have a plan…simple but effective in my experience". The Spartan turned around to face the blond shinobi, who was now looking at him in surprise and confusion as to what he was planning to do. This didn't last long as a dangerous smirk formed on Yugito's face, clearly showing that she had grasped what he was planning to do.

And for reason's she couldn't explain, she was actually looking forward to it.

"You do realize how crazy and suicidal this plan is…and that we could end up as little more than red stains on the carpet down there…so who's making the first plunge?"

Michael let out a deep chuckle, "leave the details to me, Yugi-chan. All you need to worry about…"

"Is making sure you try to keep up!"

And with that he leapt backwards over the balcony and began free-falling down towards the lobby.

 _ **{Que start of epic portion of OST soundtrack}**_

On one of the balcony ledges, two thugs were sharing a good laugh before a single bullet pierced both of their temples, causing them to fall to the balcony floor dead as the Spartan flew/fell past them. He then brought his second pistol to shoot another thug in the neck before letting the pistol go as he pulled another double-barrel (DB) pistol forth, easily shooting a pair of Samurai through the chest plate over the heart with quick succession.

Michael then activated his armor's thrust pack, causing him to jerk to the side towards the balcony railing, where he saw a group of five thugs leaning over the side to watch the spectacle below. The Spartan smirked as his heads-up display showed a targeting marker, bring his arm back over his head…

…and activated his "Spartan Charge" thrust accelerator, causing him to lurch forward as he brought his fist down in between the thugs. Barely a second later Michael struck the space between the thugs, his fist creating a miniature seismic that literally turned said thugs' bodies to mush or causing them to combust into pieces of red and pink mist.

They were dead before they had time to scream.

As he rose up from the crater he had created he pulled a pair of captured grenades from his belt, pulling out the pins and tossing them into a door that had just opened, revealing three thugs still in their sleeping garments; said thugs had just enough time to follow the grenades as they rolled under them and detonated, causing them to briefly scream in pain before what was left of them fell to the ground in pieces. He then rushed forward and readied another pair of single-barrel (SB) pistols to shoot at another pair of thugs, when his intended targets dropped dead with kunai in their throats.

From the side of his vision, he easily spotted Yugito using her speed and flexibility to slash any thugs or mercenaries who got in her way, often running along the side of the balcony as she threw her kunai at targets on both sides of the atrium. However, what stood out the most was how she kept glancing towards the Spartan, a mischievous smirk on her face as she did so.

' _Okay Yugi-chan, challenge accepted!'_

At that he activated his speed boost, allowing him to both sprint and thrust forward toward another group of thugs. As one of the thugs turned around, he was greeted with an armored fist to the face, before he and his fellow cohorts were destroyed by the Spartan's 'charge' strike.

Two of the thugs were pushed off the balcony by the assault, catching Yugito's attention as they plummeted to the lobby below. She watched as the Spartan proceeded in leaping over the balcony and using his 'Spartan Charge' to cross the space between the lower balcony on the opposite side and smashing into the floor, creating another shockwave that decimated a pair of thugs before using the velocity to rush forward and knife-strike a third. The Spartan then gave a brief glance towards her as he brought out his combat knife and slashed through the throat of a Samurai that appeared from a nearby hallway while shooting a second with a flintlock pistol.

To any other it would seem like he was acknowledging her skills and abilities; to Yugito it was for another purpose.

' _Well well big guy, looks like I've got a little competition; let's see_ _ **you**_ _try to keep up.'_

Soon both of them were racing down and around the lower balconies making quick work of any thug or mercenary that crossed their path, with the Spartan pitting his super-strength and armor abilities against Yugito's speed and chakra-enhanced jumps and techniques; barely a minute had passed since they first plunged over the top balcony, with nearly all fifty seven – Yugito could only groan at the fact that the Spartan's count was indeed accurate – lying dead and decapitated at their hands.

By now the kill score was almost dead even with twenty-five dead by the Spartan and twenty seven for Yugito, considering he got a head start; only five thugs were left on the floor just above the lobby, all of which had finally realized what was happening and were trying to warn their comrades down below.

Emphasis on tried.

At the same precise moment both Yugito and Michael leapt toward the last balcony, Hell bent on claiming the last few kills of their competition.

Yugito made some rapid hand signs, "Katon: Endan! (Fire Style: Flame Bomb!)", causing a small fireball to shoot out of her mouth…

…just as Michael activated his 'Spartan Charge'. At the same time, he pulled a few circular objects from his back…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Down in the lobby the remaining thugs were jolted to their feet by a large explosion on the balcony just above and behind them, causing them to turn in time to see a large object crash through the balcony floor and land on one of the podiums being used by the slave girls. Said women screamed as they ran out or range of the dust cloud that was caused by the impact. The thugs and Samurai soon had their clubs and swords out at the ready as they waited for the dust cloud to clear, confident they could handle whatever had crashed their party.

Until some of them noticed a few small round objects hitting the floor around them, causing them to glance down in confusion…

…which soon turned to horror as the grenades settled at their feet…

"Sonuva-"

BOOM!

Before nearly sixteen of them were caught in the explosions of fire and shrapnel as the grenades detonated, forcing the surviving mercenaries to take cover behind the sofas and tables in the lobby. It was a few seconds before some built up the courage to look toward the source of the impact.

A few moments later they regretted doing so.

For rising out of the crater in the ground in front of them, surrounded by the scattered remains of five other thugs was a large blue and red armored titan, easily outsizing the tallest of the hired Samurai in Gato's private army. In his hands were a double barrel pistol and a captured grenade respectively, smoke and flames emitting off his armor and portraying his helmet and visor like the head and eye of a demon from Hell.

"Well Yugi-chan that was definitely the most fun I've had in a while, but those five put my tally up to thirty against your twenty seven; looks like you lost that round."

The blond shinobi appeared beside him a moment later, her hand twirling a kunai as she glanced at the Spartan. "That was quite the spectacle I'll admit, but you do realize that it's gonna bring more of them here to us."

"I sure hope so, I'm expecting them to at least put up more of a challenge before this is over. Besides, I promised a friend of mine I'd be back at her place by morning to share breakfast with her and her son…and I'll be damn if I let _these assholes_ make me late!"

"Oh, and her husband agreed to let you near her?"

"…Her husband's dead…killed by friends of the wretched scumbags you see before us…and I'm gonna make sure they pay in blood."

Yugito readied her kunai as she got into a battle stance, "well then we'd better make sure we both make it there in time; I'm still waiting for you to tell me who you are and where you came from."

Michael chuckled as he readied the outdated pistol and pulled the pin out of the grenade, "then I guess all I can say to that is…"

"What the Hell are we waiting for?"

At that, he growled as he and his new companion charged forward towards their next opponents.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **CLIFFHANGER! Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn! That's right bucko's, I'm ending this chapter here, leaving you to 'guess' what's gonna happen.**

 **Anyway, finally, after nearly three months of painstaking work and procrastination, I've managed to finish this chapter and can start on the next one soon.**

 **First off a great thanks to all those who stoke with me all these months despite me not posting anymore updates for any of my stories. Unfortunately, family and university had me working non-stop and left me little time to get down and write.**

 **Second, a big shot out to Centaur777 who posted a review describing the prowess of the Spartan soldiers, and pointing out the absolutely epic Halo 5 Opening Cinematic and Halo 5 Blue Team Cinematic on Youtube, both of which I based the big fight scene from, including the epic Spartan Charge technique available in the upcoming Halo 5: Guardians game by 343 Industries. My most sincere thanks to you Centaur777, for if not for you this chapter may have been put on hiatus until I figured out a way to write out the first big battle for our newest Spartan hero.**

 **So until next time comrades, take care and keep kicking ass!**


	4. Rest in Peace Brother

To all my supporting readers and fellow authors...

...

It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that my younger brother 'King Ernie' Boyce has passed away to kidney failure this December 24th, 2016. He had been suffering the past few weeks and had taken a turn for the worse just hours ago. He died at the age of 15 1/2-16 years, just hours before he and I were planning to put together a big breakfast for our family.

...

However, I know in my heart that this is not the end. For so long as I remember him while he was alive, that his spirit shall never leave us. And I also know that he is playing with our Papa/Grandpa with God and the angels...and that Heaven has already improved with his presence there. Life is full of meetings and partings, many of which have and will shape our futures and how we continue to push on in life. And neither my family nor myself will ever forget my little brother, or this first parting that there was among us. While this does little to sooth our grief at his passing, I believe that this was God's intentions; for on the night his holy son was given to this Earth, that his son was here to take my Brother to be at peace with his fellow angels...(clears throat)...

...

So on this Christmas Eve night, I ask all of you to offer your prayers to God to watch over my beloved brother/comrade, and to give a big hug to your family. And in the new year, you continue to love and cherish all those around you, if ever the time comes that God calls your friends/family back to...to where home...was always meant to be.

...

Thank you all...and God Bless Us...Everyone!


End file.
